What Should of Happened in Trust No1
by latinbutterfly
Summary: “You want to know what’s wrong Monica? You are what’s wrong? You and your smile, and your...
1. Chapter 1

Dana Scully stood at the train station. She couldn't believe it. A couple more minutes and she would be able to see him. It had been so long. So much had changed, and yet so much remained the same. She looked at her watch. Eleven minutes and forty-seven seconds to go. Everything was arranged. Nothing could go wrong. She tough back to when John had first told her someone wanted to talk to Mulder she refused, saying she didn't know how to contact him. Now that was a bad lie if she ever heard one. Who in their right mind would believe she didn't know how to reach him? He was the father of her son, her partner, her love, her life, her soul mate. Yeah, right, she didn't know to contact him. Please.

Nine minutes and twenty-two seconds to go. 'Come on' maybe her watch was slow. 'Relax Dana, just relax'. She thought back to when she first made contact with the people that made it possible. She still wasn't sure if that's what they really meant to do. She couldn't stop thinking about the call that night.

"_You awake" she heard Johns voice coming from her cell phone._

_"Yeah. I just laid down to shut my eyes." _

"_Agent Reyes and I just tailed a car onto your street. We watched a guy go into your building. A guy we're guessing you've got no business with…" she hadn't heard the rest because she had gone into her room with her gun drawn. The women she had helped, Patti was holding William. So what if she over reacted the women come out of no were and carried her son. Who the hell did she think she was!_

_John and Monica came in with the man they had followed who just happened to be the sorry little things husband. _

_"Start with who you work for." John started to interrogate her "guest"._

_"I'm not at liberty to say." The man answered. _

_"Is this your wife? Maybe she's at liberty. Maybe she doesn't want to accompany you to prison."  
John continued to question._

_"You staged this, didn't you? Arguing on the street. Everything." I asked I had had enough  
_

_"No." Patti answer. 'Of course because I had all the reason in the world to trust her.'  
_

_"It's a con job. What are you after? My baby?"  
_

_"No, no. I want to protect William." 'O.K remember to count to ten Dana. Did she say she was here to protect my baby, who the hell does this sorry little bi…'_

_"That's enough. You want to get us killed?" her husband order. Now what the hell is going on?  
_

_"You said... you said that they could help us. You told me that. That's what you said."  
_

_"What the hell is going on here?" John asked, obviously as irritated with the couple as I was. The only one that seemed to be able to keep her cool was Monica._

_"They're watching." The man answers. That's it I've had it. How much more am I suppose to take._

_"You got something to say, say it." I yell  
_

_"I work for the National Security Agency. The name on my driver's license is false. If you were to call the police I would be detained only long enough for another NSA agent to authorize my release. I don't exist as a citizen, nor does anyone I work with."  
_

_"So what are you doing here?" John wonders not believing his story.  
_

_"As you can see, my wife is upset. I was coming to get her to stop this very event."  
_

_"What's she so upset about?" Monica finally breaks her silence, directing her question to Patti._

_"We have a daughter... Joy. There's something about her. Something different. Just like there's something different with her son William."_

_"Different how? How do you know anything about her or her son?" John wondered more annoyed then me. That might be because he doesn't really no what they are talking about no one really does the only person that I told was Monica, and I hadn't even told her everything._

_"I know virtually everything about you." The man answers him, then turns to Monica "And you." Then he turns to me "And you. Several months ago, you saw your son affect the movement of the mobile over his crib. He spun it, as if with his mind. It happened to us the same way."  
_

_"So you've been looking in this apartment with what, cameras?" now its Monica's turn to ask question.  
_

_"Various forms of technology." The son of a gun answers  
_

_"Then it's you who's been contacting us." Why hadn't I though of that. It possible this is the person who had been requesting to speak to Mulder. _

_"Not directly. My scope is limited. I only look at what they tell me to. But I have a supervisor who I've told everything I'm telling you about my daughter, and her son, and he started to look into it. He learned things about a Super Soldier program. Things he won't tell us. Crimes, he says, against innocent people."  
_

_"What does he want with Mulder?" why can't they just leave him alone. They already got what the wanted, didn't they.  
_

_"Mulder's the only one capable of making the connections, he says."  
"Maybe we can help you." Patti said. "And maybe you can help us find out the truth. About what our babies really are."  
_

_Just then my phone rings and I answer._

That's how it all began now here she was with five minutes and fifty-eight seconds to go before we were together. Thank god she had not listened when John had warmed her not to follow the Shadow-Man. She really shouldn't have, but something made her. Maybe it was meant to happen. She knew it was wrong to follow the instruction of a complete stranger she could not even see. A complete stranger that seems to know everything about her. It could have been dangerous even deadly. She had known all this but something made her go along anyway. It had to be fate. What else could it be?

Three minutes and twelve seconds. Lord were had the time gone? Why was she even keeping track of time anyway? It's not like the train would be there at exactly twelve on the dot. It could be a couple minutes of. Or even an hour. What if he hadn't been able catch the train? What if something had gone wrong?

No stop that everything is going to be all right. Everything has been well planed out. William is at a save place with the Gunmen. Normally she would have her mother or Monica watch him but they couldn't involve her mother in case something had gone. And well Monica was being her babysitter. She looked over to Monica, who was sitting on a bench waiting "just in case". Of course they had a whole back up in case this whole thing blew up in their faces.

"Relax" Monica mouthed. Easier said then done how would Monica reacted if it were the man she loved they were waiting for. Would she be relaxed? I don't think so. She look over to the parking lot were John and Skinner were "reading the paper" to anyone who saw Monica, John, Skinner, or even me they would have though we were complete stranger waiting for loved ones.

My heart skipped a beat as I heard the train approach. This is it. My hands began to sweat. It kind of funny how I'm so nervous. It's Mulder. I've known him for nine year. No one knows me better. But lord it's been so long.

The train stops. At this point it's a wonder I could even breathe. Wait, am I breathing? I don't even know, nor do I care. Oh my, the doors are opening. O.K now either my heart has stopped beating completely or it is beating so fast it seems as if it is standing still. People start to come out of the train. My mouth is starting to water. I don't think this is normal.

No. No. No. No. This isn't possible. Everyone got of the train and he didn't. Maybe I missed him I had to I turn toward Monica as my eyes water. She is starting to get up toward me. Her eyes filled with pity. Then suddenly she stops short and she smiles. Smiles? Why would she smile? "Turn around " she yells at me.

I do as she asked. And there he was. __


	2. Chapter 2

He looked into her eyes. They were just as blue as he remembered. Lord how he missed her. He didn't know how he had managed to live without her for so long. The train station had about 25 people, but to him there were only two people. Him and her. He looked at her face. She was smiling; it was the same smile she wear when their son was born.

She took small steps towards him. Then she quickened the past and ran into his arms. He lifted her to him and kissed her long and hard. "Never ever let me leave, never," he said through kisses. This made her laugh.

"What do you want me to do, tie you to the bed?" she responded kissing him again.

"Now there's a thought," he said through yet another kiss.

"Imagine the explain we'll be setting for Will. When he grows up he will ask 'mommy why do tie daddy to the bed' what am I to say?" she said through even more kiss

"Tell him that you promised daddy never to allow him to leave" kissing her one more time before Monica interrupted.

"Or you could tell him that you love his daddy so much you can't bare to let him out of the bedroom without doing what should be done in the bedroom in public" Monica said with a smile. "This whole reunion is cute and sweet but if you two don't stop it now I'm afraid William might end up a big brother real soon, like in oh I don't know about nine months from now."

Dana blushed at this. " Maybe we should go."

"So Monica how have you been? When was the last time I saw you? Right before I went on my little vacation, wasn't it? And a great vacation it was. You should try it sometime. Nothing like having the sun beating on your face, while being chased by half human half alien super soldiers who want nothing more then to see you and your kin dead. "

She just smiles at me and shakes her head. 'Was it something I said?' "Speaking of kin," I say while I pull Dana closer to me. Some how while walking she managed to get two inches of space in between the two of use. That's just not right.

"Will's with the Gunmen right now. They're watching him right now" she said while pulling my hand closer. " We should go pick him up on our way home."

"No you won't." Monica said "you two do not need to be taking care of a baby at the moment. Don't even try to argue Dana." She says as Dana slowly closes her mouth. "And don't saw you weren't going to argue, you were just going to say that maybe Mulder wanted to see his son now. And after that one didn't work you were going to say that I should get some rest I've been helping you all day and should get my rest and not be bothered by _your_ child. Am I right so far?"

"Go away" Dana said with an attitude in her voice but a smile on her face. The two women obviously have gotten close since I left.

"Well this is what I have to say. I'm sure Mulder wants to see William right now and he would love to get his hands on him, but I think he much rather get his hands all over you first. Am I right?" she looks at me and I'm not stupid enough to answer. "And as to me being bothered. Have I ever been bothered by him? You know damn right I love that little boy very much and love spending time with him. So how about I pick Will up and he spends the night at my place. You two go home and do whatever you feel like. If you catch my drift, and I'll bring William home tomorrow say at nine. Fine, fine eight. What do you say Mulder?" she asked as we reached John and Skinner.

"You seem to have everything figured out so far so why change your prefect plans." I answer in a flat tone. The truth was the woman made me want to laugh. There is something about Monica Reyes that just seems so familiar.

"Agent Mulder it's good to have you back" John extends his hand.

"Drop the agent John. I'm no longer employed by the bureau. I leave that misfortune to you fine people"

"It really is good to have you back Mulder. If you want the agent part back, I could try to work some thing out," Skinner says.

"O.K. we all get the point. Its great to have Mulder back, he no longer is an agent, Skinner could work something out to change that, and Monica wants to kidnap my some so that I could have some alone time with Mulder. Did I miss anything?" she turns towards Monica who shakes her head. "Good now can we go, please. I really want to get home."

"And I wonder why that might be" Monica says. Which results in Dana hitting her on the arm. This is a shock. Did my Scully just do that? Apparently I let my confusion show.

"Don't worry this is something normal for the two of them. One teases the other and the other strikes back and so forth. It's a good sign. It means things a normal and good." John informs me.

"You two could take this car. The rest of us will ride in this one" Skinner says handing me keys. "I guess we'll see you tomorrow. Dana I will make sure your classes are canceled for the next two days and then you have the weekend, which you don't work on. So that is four days without work."

"What if we meet up for lunch tomorrow. That way we could discuss what has changed." Dana says as she gets into the passenger side. Everyone was all ready in the other car. Got in the driver seat and watch as they drive away.

"Mulder what's wrong?" leave it to Dana to know when something is wrong with me. I look at her and she really is concerned.

"It's really nothing." I tell her as I catch her cheek in my hand. "It's just been so long since I drove a car" a small smile appears on her face. "And I can't remember the last time I was so happy, or so in love" I whisper the last part as I pull her into a soft kiss.

"They really are in love aren't they" John asked from the back seat.

" That was the first time they ever showed any kind of affection towards the other in front of anyone. In the nine years I've know both of them they have never done that"

"Well it can't be the first time they ever so affection, because last time I checked the birds and the bees, you have to show affection in order to create a baby. And they have a baby. One we have to pick up by the way. I'm taking care of him tonight."

"What I'm trying to say is I knew she loved him, I mean she trough a cup of water at me in front of half the bureau the first time we meet just because I said there was a rumor going around saying he didn't trust her. If that scream love I don't know what does. It's just that I have never really seen them together. At the risk of sounding like Monica it's kind of cute."

"Cute? Cute for whom? Of course you say that you weren't the one that had to witness all the 'cute' moment, like their reunion right now. Or their good-bye, not even the birth of their son. Trust me it stops being 'cute' after a while"

"Monica are you telling me you don't want to have their love"

"John I don't believe in love. It happens once every blue moon, they were just very lucky," she screams at him

"How is it possible that you could believe in aliens but not love?"

"Because aliens are real," she says matter -of-factlly

"Oh come on that is the stupidest thing any one has ever said"

"Well thanks john, you just call me stupid"

"I didn't call you stupid…" and the bickering continued but the only thing Skinner could think was 'lord save us all history is repeating itself'

Scully opened the door to the apartment to let them in. Mulder walked over and picked up the picture of William. "He's grown so much"

"That's what babies do," she was about to say something when she was interrupted by Mulder's stomach " when was the last time you ate a real meal? Why don't you go take a bath while I cook something, and the you could eat."

"You want to cook for me huh?" I ask as I move closer. Her mouth opens a little.

"Yeah"

"Yeah?" I ask as I capture her mouth. Though of food were lost in the kiss.


	3. All a dream?

Dana woke up earliy the next morning, and was surprise to see that she was alone in bed. She began to panic. It had all been a dream. One of those she had been having since he had left. But it had seemed so real. She had been at the train station. He had gotten of the train. He was back. He had lifted her into her arms and kiss her senseless. They had gone home and spend an unforgettable night together. It had all seemed so real, but it was all a dream. How could life be so cruel? She began to cry. Then she heard a voice call her name. The voice was far away. It was a male's voice. But not any male's voice, it was his voice.

"Dana, sweetie, wake up. Come on honey its just a bad dream" she heard him say. Then she opened her teary eyes and woke up in his arms.

"Please tell me you are really here. Please tell me this isn't a dream," she asked her voice trembling.

"Shhh, baby. It's all right I'm here. I'm not going anywhere. Promise." he told her and pulled her closer to his chest. He felt her hot tears on his bear chest as he rocked her trembling body. "Want to talk about? It might make it better."

After several minutes of complete silence, he had given up hope that she would talk, but then. "I woke up and it had all been a dream. You weren't here. We had never gone to the train station to meet up with you. It had never happened any of it. I woke up and it was all a dream. You were gone."

He stroked her back. "Its ok baby, I promise it was all a bad dream. It all happened. You went to the train station. We meet up with each other. And we are finally together, and I promise you no matter what happens. Come what ever, cigarette-smoking bastards, aliens, or supersoilders. Anything. I promise you we will always be together. No one or nothing will ever take us apart again. Ok. You hear me. There is not a damn thing that could keep me away from you. I will never leave you again. Promise."

She looked at him with a tear stained face. "Promise?"

"Yeah, baby, I promise." he looked at the clock. "You know its only 6:30. And Monica said she would bring William at eight. And we are both awake…."

"Hmmmm. Wonder what we could possibly do in that hour and a half. I can't think of a thing"

"Well I sure as hell can," he said, pulling her onto him

John woke up, and couldn't remember were he was. It took him a second to recall, and then he looked down at the warm body in his arms. 'She looks so beautiful while she sleeps. Hell she looks great no matter what she does, but she seems so peaceful when she sleeps. I wonder if she knows how beautiful she is.'

Just then the beauty in his arms stirred. She looked up at him with her big sleepy dark eyes, and welcoming smile. "Morning John" she mumbled. And got up from the couch they had both slept on that night. "You know you really didn't have to stay. I could of handle it on my own."

" I know you could have Mon, it's just that… well I-"

She silenced him by putting her finger on his lips. 'Lord she smelled so good. What would she taste like?' "Thank you John, although unnecessary I thank you. What time is it by the way?" she turned towards the clock. "Good lord! John it's ten 'til eight"

"I'm I missing something?" he asked confused. Watching her run out of the living room and towards the room was William was sleeping.

"Stay with me John. I told them I would drop him of at eight. And by them I mean Dana and Mulder." she said as we reach the room. "You are all ready to go see daddy aren't you sweet prince," she says to Will who apparently had been up for some time and was now flashing a toothless grin.

"Oh the poor boy. How is he ever suppose to become a man with you talking to him like that? Tell her little man; you don't need to be talked to like a baby. Right?" This causes Monica to laugh. 'She has a an amazing laugh'

"Earth to John. You still with us?" she says, while picking up William. "What is it? You have this look on your face."

"It's nothing" she gives me the your-not-fooling-anyone look "Alright is just that you have an amazing laugh. You should do it more often."

"Thank you. Now hurry up. How are you suppose to get ready and get across town all in under five minutes?" she says pushing me into the bathroom. "Go on brush your teeth. You know which brush to use. I'll be waiting outside."

**Thirty-two minutes later **

Dana had just finish dressing when there was a knock at the door. Mulder was still dressing so she went to open it.

"Well Mon only twenty-seven minutes late this time" she said without even looking who was at the door. She was shocked to see it was John holding William and not Monica.

"She's parking the car," he informed her

"And the reason she's late is because she stop to pick you up on the way?" she asked with one eyebrow lifted and a questioning look on her face.

"Morning John" Mulder walked into the room and stopped short when he notice William in his arms. " He- um- I do- wow, when did he grow so much? Can I take him?" he asked sounding unsure and looked at Dana nervously.

She gave him a loving smile. "He is your son. You don't have to ask, just take him" When he didn't right away she continued. "I promise he won't bit. He may drawl some, but he won't bite." just then Will extended his arms at him signaling that he wanted him to carry him. "See he wants you to" He took him into his arms and laughed.

"You have to be the weirdest person to laugh when you carry your son. What is so funny any way?" Monica asked, arriving just in time to witness everything.

"I'm a father" was all he said.

"Sorry we are so late, but um, the little prince didn't want to wake up"

"And what little prince would that be Monica?" Dana asked with a huge smile on her face.

"YOUR SON YOU DAMNAS- I was saying" Monica said catching herself.

"Now let me get this strait. You want, me to believe that the reason you are so late is because my son didn't want to wake up?" Monica nodded. "My son? The one that sleeps at most two hours all night didn't want to get out of bed? You sure it was him that didn't' want to get out of bed?" She teased her friend. Normally she wouldn't tease her friend. If it had been any other person who had been with her, she would have let it go, but it was John. She knew what neither knew. Monica had a huge crush on him, or so she called it. In Dana's opinion it was a whole lot more then just a crush. And John, even through he may deny it to all, including himself; he was madly in love with Monica. Dana just wanted to give her friends a little push in the right direction.

The phone was ringing. The person closes to it was Mulder, but he didn't notice it was ringing because he was to warped up in his small son. John picked it up

"Yes sir I'll put her on right away sir"

"Yes sir yes we are all still set for lunch. Actually why not change it to breakfast, that way we could get it all over with" after giving direction to a restaurant she huge up.

They were sitting in a round table. Monica and John were sitting next to each other. On the right of John was Skinner. On Monica's left was Dana, and of course next to her was Mulder with William in his arms.

After their food was served they went right to business.

"So Mulder tell us everything that happened."

"Now? Here in public? It's not pretty"

"Mulder we need to know" Dana said in a loving voice. "I have to know. For our sake. For his sake" she says pointing to their sleeping child. "I need to know how save it is for him. Please tell us."

" Ok. But I warned you. When I left I first went…"


	4. what happened

They were sitting in a round table. Monica and John were sitting next to each other. On the right of John was Skinner. On Monica's left was Dana, and of course next to her was Mulder with William in his arms.

After their food was served they went right to business.

"So Mulder tell us everything that happened."

"Now? Here in public? It's not pretty"

"Mulder we need to know" Dana said in a loving voice. "I have to know. For our sake. For his sake" she says pointing to their sleeping child. "I need to know how save it is for him. Please tell us."

" Ok. But I warned you. When I left I first went to Arizona."

"Why Arizona? Of all the places why Arizona?" Monica asked not knowing what was in Arizona.

"He went back to Arizona?" Dana asked. "Better yet how did you know he was in Arizona?"

"I wasn't sure, but I had to start looking somewhere. Gibson felt save there. For the first time in his life he had felt save. It was a save bet he would go back to his comfort zone."

"I still don't understand why you went looking for him?" Skinner asked.

"What I don't get is how a small boy like him could get out of state custody." John said.

"Gibson has never been your average boy" Scully informed him. "But Mulder did you find him? Is he all right? Special as he is, he's still just a boy."

"If you will all stop with all the questions for a little while you might get all the answers. It took me a while to get to Arizona. When I got there, I first went to the school he had attended. I asked around, but no one would answer me. It took a couple of days then finally one of his friends decided I wasn't a treat and took me to Gibson."

"He never seems to stop amazing me. Honestly he was literally in a whole in the wall, that's were a twelve year old boy was living. To answer your question Skinman the reason I went looking for him was to warn him. If they tough I was a threat, who ever they are, they would must likely think him a threat. Gibson is proof of everything. He is by definition a hybrid."

"Ok, now I'm really lost. I read his file but I still don't get it. Why would he be such a threat?" Monica asked.

"There is junk DNA in all of us. It is impossible for us to use it. But it's active in Gibson, and this gives him, um, shall we say abilities. Once when I ran his DNA I found it to be a match to an alien strand of DNA. So Gibson is really half human and half alien." after Dana, explain she looked over at her friend you was completely shocked.

"Well I had gone to find Gibson. And I found he was safe. I stayed with him for two days. I asked him what he new and he knew nothing. On the second day we got an unwanted visitor. I'm not sure if it was me that lead the supersoilder to Gibson or if they had already be looking for him. The point is that they found us. Both Gibson and I had to leave, but not before he tried to kill us. It was not pretty at all. There is a reason they call them _super_soilders, they are unstoppable. That's how I got that nice scare on my back." he felt Dana's go to his back and he smiled. He knew she had notice the scar the night before (she had even kissed it), and he knew she knew he didn't have the scare before he left "there had been a nice fight. Really it was real nice. He had tossed me across the room and left me with just about no energy. Gibson had crawled under a table like I told him, for all the good that did. When I looked across the room he was about to slice Gibbs in two. So I ran and use my body as a shield for Gibson. I am human and do bleed so there you go."

"We were on our way. And I didn't have a clue what I was going to do. I had to find someplace save to leave Gibson. A place where people would protect him, but also a place where he didn't have to keep his secret. And we all know how easy that kind of place is to find. Then I remembered a case we worked a long time ago. Ok so it wasn't a real case since neither one of use was employed at the time. You know were I took him don't you Dana? You know the place you took me AFTER YOU SHOT ME! Don't you remember?"

"Yes Mulder I remember" she said smiling at the memory not that it really was a happy one. " He took him to Farmington, New Mexico."

"Yes I did. It took us longer then it should have because they were still following us. But we got there eventually. I explained everything that was happening to Albert Hosteen, but of course he already knew. He wouldn't tell me everything right away. It took me three day just to tell him everything I new and then on the third day he told me he knew all that and more. They days that followed it was me getting information. A little bit everyday. He told me things I still don't completely understand, the man talks in riddles, but I got very important things out of him. He said he was superced to find out it was happening so soon, he wasn't expecting for many years. I still don't understand how or why he knew it was going to happen. But yes he told me very useful things."

"What else did he tell you Mulder?" she looked him dead in the eye when she asked. "There is more isn't there?" she asked knowing there was.

"He sent me to Pueblos built by Anasazi Indian. You see the thing is these Pueblos had been Abandoned 2,000 years ago and no one new why. But town's people were saying the all-knowing man was there. When I got there I found out that it was-" he stopped not wanting to say. He took Dana's hand and shook his head begging her not to make him tell.

"Tell us" she encouraged.

"It was the Cancerman." Dana pulled her hand away and looked at him in shook. Skinner's eyes grow big.

"I though Krycek had killed the sorry bastard" Skinner said

"Have you ever Know the rat to do anything right. Mulder tell us what he told you. I can tell by your face it's not good. Not good at all, but Hon I need you to tell us. Please don't stop."

" He told me that, ten centuries ago the Mayans were so afraid that their calendar stopped on the exact date that the story begins. December 22, the year 2012. The date of the final alien invasion."

"Come on you don't believe that. Come on Mulder not even you could believe that" John said ever the spiktic.

"I didn't but then I went to Mount Weather, where our own 'Secret Government' is hiding, and found proof. Nearly got killed will doing it, but I got it. But it's not all bad news. I found out that there is something in the rocks that don't let the aliens get close to there. I saw it tear a supersoilder apart. So they can be stopped. When they come it won't be the end of they world, we are ready for them." he finished his story and looked around the table to see worried expirations on all their faces.

No one talked for several minutes. Then " are you sure Gibson is save Mulder?"

"Yeah angel, I am. He was even happy. They were taking great care of him. He was playing like a normal kid when I lefted."

"Would these rock keep us all save?" Skinner was the first to mention it.

"They should be."

"I think when the time comes all will be well." Monica said.

"How can you be so optimistic, Mon" John asked her.

"What other chose do we have?" Dana said, "Mulder what happened, how come it's save now, you didn't say."

"They didn't know about the rocks. It surprised them when they were being pulled apart by it. They left. They know they aren't safe here. We have something that will disture them."

"So they won't bother us."

"One more thing no one has mentioned." John said getting confused looks from all around the table. "What's your cover story?"

"What do you me in his cover story?"

"I think what John means is, what are you going to tell everyone. I mean you leave out of no where, then you come back." Skinner clarified

"Not to mention when you left, Dana had just had William. Well you could say you turned out to be a dead-beat-dad." John continued

"No!" both Dana and Mulder yelled in unison.

"Yeah that might work John, but don't you think Mrs.Scully might kill him for abandoning her daughter? What if you say you were in witness protection?" Monica said.

"That would work as long as the people we tell that lie to aren't government agents that can check out the truth. Or have any conation to anyone who might be able to find out the truth. Meaning the only person that would believe that is my mother."

"Hey at least she won't kill me. What if we just tell the truth" Mulder says hopeful. Everyone just stares at him.

"Monica's idea isn't that bad. If we could get Kresh to go along with it and make the paperwork saying that Mulder was really in Witness protection." Skinner tells them.

"Because he has always been our very best friend." Dana said frustrated. "It won't work. Maybe we just don't say anything. Anyone that ask we just tell them to mind their own damn business."

"We might be able to get Kresh to agree." Monica continued ignoring her friend.

"And how are we going to do that, Agent Reyes?" Mulder said in disbelieve.

"We could make him think it's in his best interest." John says defending her.

"Kersh won't listen to a damn thing we say an you know it. He won't even listen to Skinner.

"So we have to get someone he trusts to convince him." Skinner says.

"I might be able to help with that. I know someone that kisses Kreshes ass daily."

"And is this _friend_ of yours from the past?" John asked putting infuses on the word friend. His eyes had gone a couple shades green.

"Does it matter were this friend is from as long as he could help." Monica replied annoyed.

"Ok then, we will try to convince Kresh when?" Dana said trying to break the tension.

"I'll get stared on it." Monica said getting up from the table with her cell phone.

"Do you really think you will be able to convince this _friend_ right now, Monica?" John asked pissed of.

"Most people don't take that long to make up their minds John." she told him then stormed away.

John slammed his fork on his plate, and looked away. William began to fuss, so Mulder handed him to Dana so she could get him to sleep.

"So what's been going on since I've been gone? Nothing new, no new relationships?" Mulder asked directing his question at John.

"What the hell would make you ask that?" John asked even more pissed of then before. Mulder just shrugged.

"I'm going to ladies room" Dana stood and hand William to Mulder.

When she entered the bathroom she found Monica on her cell. So she waited. The truth was she didn't really have to use the bathroom; she just wanted to see how her friend was after that little spat with John. Monica finished her call.

"He is going to go talk to Kresh today and call me back later to see what happens." she said and walked over to the sink. "Go ahead ask."

"What do you want me to ask?" Dana said playing dumb. Monica shot her a look. "Oh you mean ask you about who this friend is and why John got so pissed off?"

"He was my partner in New York. Him and I were close, and we kind of had a fling." she rushed through the last part.

"What happened?"

Monica stayed quite for a while. "Nothing I was transferred to the New Orleans office, he stayed. And I found out he's now in D.C"

"Your not going to tell me his name, are you?"

"Nope" Monica said plainly and walked out the door, Leaving Dana to think for a while. Then she walked out to. When she got out Monica had told them all that her 'friend' was going to talk to Kresh. They were all ready to leave.

"So what everyone doing today" Skinner asked as they got up to leave.

"Nothing" John said plainly.

"Catching up" Mulder said smiling as he pulled Dana close. She placed a kiss on his lips.

"I'm going to the hardware store to get thing to fix my apartment" Monica said putting her jacket on.

"Your going to the hardware store by yourself?" John asked her. She shot him a look "Do you even know what you're getting?"

"Yes John, but what I don't have is a chaperone and you no girls are not to leave their houses without a chaperone."

"These two argue more then you two" Skinner whispered to Mulder and Dana.

"I'm serious Mon.," he told her. She handed him a list. "Your getting all this by yourself. That's a lot of thing Monica. It will be heavy."

"Not like if I have much choose."

"I'll go with you."

"Fine."

"Fine. Just like that."

"Well I could use the help."

"John if you wanted to spend the day with Monica all you had to do was ask her. She would have been very happy to have you along. You could have skipped the whole arguing part." Dana teased.

"I don't want to spend th-" he began to argue.

"Quit while you're ahead." Mulder said so quickly you could barely understand. Then John looked at Monica's hurt expression and shut up.

"So I'll call you all after my friend calls." John turned green at the mention of Monica's _friend_.

"Well see you then." Skinner said, as he Mulder and Dana ran out before they started arguing again.


	5. getting back to norm

A/N: I just fix some things in the other chapters and added this one. Sorry it took me so long to up-date, but a lil' thing called life got in the way. Don't you hate when that happens? Well here it is, Chapter five hope you like.

* * *

After having breakfast Mulder and Dana went home for a couple of hours, then they went to the park as a family. For the first time since Will's birth they were going to be out like a family. They decided to have a picnic out in one of the parks and just enjoy the beautiful day. 

They were sitting on a soft red blanket that they placed below a blossoming tree, which gave them shelter from the unforgiving sun. Dana started to neatly lay their lunch on the blanket, she brought all types of fruits, breads, and even conjured up a special spaghetti that her mom taught her to make long ago, she also brought some baby food for Will. She distributed the food to all and leaned over to wipe something off of Will's face. She then tickled him under the chin, which caused him to giggle. She then placed a kiss on his head. She turned and saw Mulder's gasp. He was in awe. She just smiled, leaned over and placed a kissed on his lips and whispered, "I know, I missed you too." She brushed her nose against his. "I just love you so much. I don't know how I lived without you for so long. I missed immensely," he said as he caressed her cheek. "It was four months. There will be a lot more you will be able to be here for."

At that moment Will through some of the applesauce. They pulled apart and laughed. Mulder picked up the container of applesauce. "No wonder he was thronging it. Mommy has you eating yucky healthy stuff doesn't she buddy. Don't worry when she isn't looking I'll pass you some chips. Why are you torturing the poor kid Dana?"

"Well I knew you were going to be giving him junk food and nothing else, so I thought I should balance it out," she said giggling.

"So tell me everything I missed since I left. Don't leave anything out ok. I told you everything, now it's your turn. I want to know everything, from his first diaper, to when he held his head up. To all the nights you had to get up in the night. To when he started to crawl. To all the new men that are trying to steal my woman from me. To…"

"Wow wow. First of all Mulder you have been gone for four months." she put a finger on his lips when he began to protest. " Well you were there for the first diaper so you should know about that one. The first time he held up his head was not so amazing, well yes it was, but there will be other amazing things. And I already found a way to get you back for all the late nights and early morning feedings. You will be doing them for the next lifetime. He cant crawl he is only four months old. And who is your woman?"

"Why you of course. You know that don't you. I'm yours and you're mine. Right? Its like if we were a married couple. Your mine, I'm yours and Will is ours" he saw her flinch a little at the mention of a married couple. "Now tell me who are all these men trying to steel you from me?"

"Oh well there was this guy at the coffee shop, and the doctor. And how can I even forget the pizza boy." she laughed at his worried look. "Mulder I just had a baby, there is no one trying to steel me."

"O.k. so how about all the gossip I missed since I was gone?" he said with a mischievous look in his eyes, "like what is going on between Monica and John."

Dana started laughing and so did William not really knowing what was funny but just doing what his mother did. "Well there is nothing going on between them, but that's only because they are blinder then we were before. Honestly, if I have anything to do with it at all, those two are going to end up together and be as happy as I am right now." she said taking William in her arms.

"You really are happy?" he asked moving closer. She just nodded her head as he moved in closer and kissed her. Unbeknownst to them they were being watch. The person was wide eyed with shock, as she walked over to them.

"Dana?" she looked at Dana confused then looked at Mulder with even more disbelieve. "Fox?" Mrs.Scully said breath taken.

Monica and John were walking through the hardware store buying things to redecorate Monica's place. John had made a list of all the things she needed, which Monica found useless, she didn't see the point of list.

"O.K Mon, you have ten things on the list and you have fifteen things in the cart. You have one more thing left on the list, how many other things will you get before you get the last thing, ten?"

"Well you are the one that wanted the list not me. Honest John, I don't see the point of a list. Why don't you just go through the aisles see what you need and just take it? Is that so hard for you to do? Do you really need everything planned out? I bet you even have a schedule for the morning. 6 o'clock wake up, 6:00:23 turnoff alarm clock, 6:04:12 Brush teeth. You probably never have done anything spontaneous, something out of your plan. Something you don't have control over." she ranted as they walk through the aisles looking for the final object.

"Your wrong. Falling in love with you was never in the plan. Its something I have no control over, and it grows spontaneously." he said to no one at all because Monica had ran off right after she finished ranting. She had found the final object.

"Um, John. It's pretty high. O.K real real high." she looked as if she had lost her last friend. He couldn't help it there was some thing about her that made him crazy. He looked down the aisles and made sure no one was around. He walked behind her and put his hands around her waste, and then lifted her.

"John what are you doing?" Monica asked shocked. "SHH Mon, see if you could reach It." he saw her stretch her delicate fingers, and lifted her a bit more. "Got it." she shirked a little as John dropped her and ended up with her arms around his shoulder while his were around her waist. "I'm guessing this wasn't in your plan." She whispered. "No, no it wasn't." he said moving in closer. His lips were only millimeters away from hers. Just as he was moving in to close the gap her cellphone rang. They pulled apart instantly.

"Oh hey Brad" At the mention of Monica's _friend _John grew distant. "You did…. that's so great_……I_ don't know how to thank you……but how?………oh of course when your on his good side……..but really I don't know how I can ever repay you…….no no Brad we have been through this all ready I don't repeat my mistakes…..……..Yeah me too…..…well thank you so much I'll call them right away." she hung up. "That was-"

"I kind of figured it out by your coyness. You should go call Dana." he said push the cart away and leaving her alone.

She wiped at her eyes as tears began to form and called her best friend to tell her the good news

Dana looked up at her mom as William extended his arms towards her. She was about to say something when her cellphone rang she got up and answered it, leaving Mulder alone to face her mother.

"I thought that you had left Fox. I didn't even know were. Where have you been this whole time? Please tell me it was something very, very important. That is the only way I would accept you leaving my daughter right after she had just giving birth to _your_ son. I have to say it took me by surprise when she finally said it, of course I had already known you were the father. Ok Fox now stop chitchatting and explain yourself."

"Well I um… you see the thing is I…" he looked over at Dana who was deep in the conversation. O.K he was on his own might as well make the most of it. At least he got to spend some time with his son before he died. " Well Mrs.Scully, um first of all I should say that nothing hurt me more then to leave Dana and Will. Um and second well um it was that I well-"

"He was in witness protection." Dana came out of no were. 'What was she doing'? She saw his face and waved her cellphone. "Monica called and gave us the all clear. We couldn't tell you mom I'm sorry. It was very hard for me not to-" she was cut off.

"Oh stop apologizing Dana I don't see why you have to apologize. I'm just so happy for the two of you. Finally together and in public too. I'm so glad; you see this Will, your parents finally got their heads screwed on right. Now lets see if they could take the finale step," she said looking dead at Mulder as she said the last part. "Now I'll be on my way. I have to prepare some things, enjoy yourselves. Oh and Fox call me Mrs.Scully one more time and I will make you wish you were dead. I have told you time and time again, it's Maggie or if not you can even call me Mom seeing as how you are part of the family." With that she walked away.

"I think she will really would kill me," he said. "So what did Monica say?"

"Not much she just said that are plan was go. I really didn't get her. She sounded as if she were crying."

Dana said as she began to pack. They walked over to the car. Dana was bent over as she put a sleeping William in the backseat.

As she got up she felt Mulder warp his arms around her waist. He leaned over and whispered into her neck, "How long would he stay asleep for." he slowly placed a kissed on her neck and looked at her. "He tends to sleep during the day, ummm, and not wake up for hours."

"So we should use this time to catch up."

"Once we get home. Yes we will most defiantly be doing some more catching up."

"O.K John that's it! What the hell is wrong with you!" Monica yelled once they were in the car. "You are acting like such a jerk. One minute we're…we're and the next your insulting me. I've had it. Now what gives? Whatever the problem is let it out I can't take it." she finish breathing deeply, barely managing to hold back her tears.

John took several deep breaths she didn't think he was planning on answering but then. "You want to know what's wrong Monica? You are what's wrong? You and your smile, and your laugh, and your eyes. You want to know what the problem is, the problem is that I would do anything just to see you smile, or to hear you laugh. And when you flash those big brown eyes at me I'm lost. You could tell me to kill the president and I would do it, for no other reason then because I am madly deeply in love with you. That's the problem Monica."

By the time he had finished Monica had lost the battle with her tears and her cheeks were wet. "Oh damn that's another thing I can't handle, you crying." he said then pulled her into a passionate kiss.

* * *

A/N: Well that was it. Did you like? If you didn't let me know why, if you did let me know why. I am not so sure I should keep on going. If i don't get at least one person saying they want more I won't. there is no point in writing if people don't like what they are reading. 


	6. Chapter 6

A.N. O.K. here is my next chapther. sorry it took me so long, but i think this is a good one.

* * *

It was nearly five o'clock, and she had the day off. So there was no reason for her being ordered into the office. Well of course there was a reason, she knew the reason well and knew it was necessary. They all had to be there, especially if they were planning on facing their boss. The F.B.I dricter none the less. She just didn't feel like facing John, not after what happen earlier that day she still couldn't believe. It was as if all her dreams were coming true. He loved her. He said it. He confessed he loved her then he pulled her into a kiss. But it was not just a kiss. No, she had been kissed before and that wasn't a kiss. That was to good to be a kiss. They would have to make a new word to call what he did to her. It was simply amazing.

He was kissing her so sweetly; he made love to her mouth using his lips and tongue in ways she didn't even know it was possible to use them. And then, out of nowhere, he pulled away. He just pulled away and apolized. As if he had done something wrong. "I'm so sorry Mon, I didn't mean to. I shouldn't have- it won't happen again," he said. Then he started the car and pulled out of the parking lot. Neither one said a thing during the drive; she for one was to stun to say anything. When they arrived at her house he open the trunk took all the things out put them on her front step. When he noticed she still hadn't gotten out of the car he went over and opened her door for her, without even looking at her. She tried to tell him something, anything, but he just turned away. So she got out of the car and stood in front of him. He just walked around her and got into his car. She watched as he drove away.

Now only two hours later she was driving to work. Were she would have to see him. She didn't even know why she was so nervous. 'It's not like I did anything wrong. He was the one that made thing acward afterwards. If it was up to me, we would be tangled in the sheets right about now' she said to her self and sighed.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Great. Just fucking great John thought to himself. How god loved him so. He had the day off for god sake. Even if he didn't it was after working hours. He shouldn't have to be going into work. He shouldn't have to see her just yet. Damn. How was it that in such little time he managed to screw up years of friendship? He would be lucky if she didn't put in for a transfer. Damn.

He didn't even know how it happened. They were shopping; having a pleasant day, well not really pleasant but they were having fun. He was helping her shop, how was it that he lost control. He never lost control. Never. He had known her for years not once had he let his feelings slip. How is it that he spends one morning shopping with her and he loses it? She probably hated him. "John you shouldn't-" that was all she got to say before he cut her of. There was no point in letting her continue. Her knew what she was going to say, 'John you shouldn't have done that. That was real stupid, you are such a stupid ass'. Ok so maybe she wouldn't call him a stupid ass, but she should. She didn't say anything the whole ride home. She seemed shell-shocked. So not only did he make a fool of himself by telling her he loved her, he was a bad kisser. Then after the car ride she didn't even want to get out of her car.

Now one hour and fifty-seven minutes later, (yes he did look at the clock, he did have to mark down the first time his lips touched hers), he was driving to work. Were he would have to see her. She wouldn't look at him she probably avoid him, sit by Dana. Then at the end of the meeting she would ask Skinner if she could she see him in private, there she would request a transfer. When skinner asked her why, she would respond "well you seem to have me partnered with a stupid ass, that has fallen in love with me and I no long fell comfortable working with him." Great. Just fucking great.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Ah! The day was going so great. Prefect. Wonderful. She wasn't sure she had ever had a more wonderful day in her life. Why couldn't she just have one prefect day? It was five o'clock the day was almost over, they could have finished it wonderfully, but no they had to be order into work. It made no sense. She was on leave she wasn't do back 'til Monday at eight when her first class began. So why was she begin order into work? Well, she did know why she was being order in, and it made nervous. Facing her enemies always did, but they had to. She just didn't understand why facing her enemies couldn't wait one more day. The day was going great. Prefect. Wonderful. She still couldn't believe it. Well she still wasn't sure if what she tough was going to happen was going to happen. But it sure as hell seemed as if it were going to happen.

They were lying in bed after making love. She really loved doing that with him, if she had known he was that good she wouldn't have wasted so many years. She was snuggled against his chest; she had drifted to sleep when she felt him kiss her forehead. She thought he was ready for another round, she tilted her head and kissed him when she went to position herself he told her, "shh it ok go back to sleep." when she looked up at him with a questioning look. He told her that all he wanted was to kiss her. His exact words were, "I just needed to kiss you." when she asked him if was sure that all he wanted while sliding her hand slowly down his abdomen, he told her, "all I need and want is to kiss you. It's hard to explain, but I don't have to do anything with you. I just love holding you like this, is all. I love holding and having rest on me, I love kissing your forehead. I love walking up behind you and wrapping my arms around your waist. I love waking up every morning to your soft smile. I love saying I love you and I want to shout it to all the world. I don't even remember when it happened I don't remember when I started to love you so much. I think it was two seconds after you walked into the office, you know when I looked up. But I never showed you how much I loved you. I was always a selfish self-absorbed bastard. I would always leave you behind make decision without you. Not any more. From this day forth every single desiontion will be made by both of us. Were a team, were partners, lovers, a family and I want to make it official." he had finally finished his long rant. Dana was looking at him with tears in her eyes and ask what he meant, hoping, praying he was asking her to marry him in his own odd way. Mulder begun to stater, he would have given her a strait answer that is if the phone hadn't rung.

So now here they were in the car. Driving to the damn building. To make matters worse Mulder wouldn't say a word to her. Well actually that was all he said, a little over a word. When the phone rang he was too happy to answer. Now he was turning on the radio, and every time she was about to say something he would ask about the song playing. How was it such a perfect day had been ruined. Ah!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Wonderful. It was five o'clock on a Saturday. It wasn't even working hours. Even if it was they didn't employ him any longer. So why was he just order into the office? He knew why he had been order into the office. The bastard of Kersh wanted to intimidate him. Nothing new. He always did the same thing. Mulder would discover something he wasn't suppose to and Kersh would try to intimated him. Same as always. The only difference was that this time Kersh had things he could hold against him the people he loved, his family. So now on a Saturday afternoon he was driving into his formers bosses offices. Well he had to thank the damn bastard. If it wasn't for his call coming at the time it did, he would have messed everything up. How he ended up in that position was beyond him.

They had made love and she had drifted to sleep. Some where along the line his thoughts began to wonder. He thought about how he was so lucky to have this women. And about how stupid he had been for so many years. How long he had loved her and hadn't noticed. He thought about how she deserved so much more then him. He thought about how she should get all she ever dreamed of and more. About how she went against everything she ever believed for him. Hell! Living in wedlock with him went against her catholic believes. But she did it anyhow because she loved him. It was in that moment that he realized how special his proposal would have to be, so that it could be worthy of her. He wasn't sure how he was going to pull it off but one thing was for sure, he loved Dana Scully more then anything in the whole world. With all this going through his mind he couldn't resist kissing her. She woke up and they stared talk, he started spilling his guts and let it slip. Not in so many words, but he knew she knew what he was thinking. She even asked, but the phone had rang. Even afterwards she was still trying to ask him what he meant, he knew he wouldn't be able to resist her much longer.

So now the were in the car driving to see a bastard which would threaten them, and try to intimated him and lord only knows what else. And instead of confronting each other she was trying to make him finish saying what he had begun to say in the bed, and he was doing everything in his power to avoid convection with her. Wonderful.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Even though they were all suppose to go to the deputy directors office, they all went to Skinner's office first. His assistant told them to wait a couple of minutes because he was taking a call. Each one of them took a separate corner of the outer office. Trying to get away from the other.

"Dana what are you doing after this? I was thinking maybe you and me could go do something." Monica looked over at her friend. Waiting for a reply. Dana begun to reply but was cut off by Mulder.

"That's a great idea. The two of you haven't had that much time together, you should really go. And Will and me could do some male bonding, hell John why don't you join me. We could get to know each other. We might as well gossip some since the girls will doing it all night." he said eagerly, with a huge smile on his lips.

"Sounds great Mulder, but Dana still didn't say she would go." John said in a flat tune.

"Well, since I already have permission, why the hell not." Dana said through clenched teeth, sending an annoyed glare at Mulder.

Skinner's assistant, Kimberly, was getting a little nervous. "I- I think he is about done, um I'll go check." she got up and hurried for the door, tripping on the trashcan in her rush. She got into Skinner's office and closed the door.

"Sir, I think they are about to kill each other."

"oh they will never kill one another."

"well, if they don't kill each other they might shot each other."

"They already did that." when her eyes grew big with disbelieve, he laughed. "You really think they are about kill one another. Answer this, is Mulder drinking, and punching people?" she shook her head no. "Is Agent Scully's her face as red as her hair?" again she shook her head. "Is Agent Doggett punching walls?" again she shock head. "Is Agent Reyes lighting a cigarette." She once again shock her head no. "then we are fine send them in." she did as she was told and went to get them.

The four of them walked in, each looking annoyed and as if they were about to kill some one. When Skinner eyes grew wide. Kimberly mouthed 'told you so'; he just shook his head and watched as the sat in the chairs. They didn't take their normal order he notice. Instead of it being Mulder, Dana, Monica, and John. It was John, Mulder, Monica, and Dana. Monica the only one that was sitting were she always did was Monica but that was only because she waited for John to sit before she sat down. Skinner sat down in his chair. And just stared at them waiting for one of them to say something. None did.

"Kersh called all of you in?" he knew the answer but was trying to see if any of them would move, none did. "I think the only reason called you in now was to upset you some." he waited, nothing. He got tired of waiting for them so decided to just continue. "Mulder he is probably going to ask you what you found out. It is up to you how much you tell him. Dana he is going to do everything to upset you, all of you. Don't be surprise if he brings your son into this. Monica, John since you two are in charge of the x-files he might threaten to take them away. All of you have to be ready for this, he will try to get everything out of you." he looked to see how much they had taken in. he saw that not one of them was looking at him, Dana was looking at her fingers, Monica was staring at the floor, john was staring at his lap, occasionally looking over at Monica, Mulder was just staring past him. "And if you stay as chatty as you are now he won't get a damn thing." he sighed. "And I'm not wearing any pants because my assistant just finish giving me a blow job." One Mississippi, two Mississippi, three Mississippi, four missi-. Finally Dana looked up.

"Ok we get it. He will do anything in his power to shut us down and get the information we have. We've been through this how many times? After nine years I think we got It." she said annoyed.

"The thing is, he helped you. He is making the paper to say Mulder was in witness protection. They don't do anything if they don't get anything in return you know that Dana. I think he wants something."

"We'll handle it. We always do, don't worry." Mulder said standing

The all walked into Kershs office. He was pissed off until he saw their expressions, then he smiled. "Sit down Agents." No one moved. "You think I put knives and blades on the chair. Don't tell me that Mulder's paranoia has affected all of you."

"Mulder might have been paranoid but he was always right." Monica was the first to snap. Kersh just laughed.

"You really believe him don't you agent Reyes? No wonder you were the black sheep in New Orleans. Agent Scully of course believes him, when did you stop believing in science anyhow? If I remember correctly your were sent to spy on Mulder and instead you had his baby. How is it that such a reasonable woman believes what this idiot says?"

"I never stopped believing in science. On the contrary it has been science that I have depended all my believes on. It is science that proved what _this idiot _said. It was science that made this reasonable woman believe _this idiot_."

"And you Agent Doggett what made you believe in Agent Mulder? You really were on the fast track, but you choose to believe in this idiot, why?"

"The proof is what made me believe in _this idiot_."

"Now people we really should stop offending Agent Mulder, he has his uses. Agent Scully centrally thinks so." Kersh said.

"I'm not an Agent any longer."

"We'll get to that in time. First I want to no what you found out. I know you Mulder; you wouldn't be back unless you had information. So what did you find out?"

Mulder look around at them, then back at Kersh. "You really want to know what I found out. Fine I'll tell you. I found out that I like my family more then I like the truth." Mulder said with a smile.

Kersh slammed his fist on the desk. "Damn it! Can't you see I'm trying to help you!"

"That sure not what it looks like."

He turned to Monica, "let me remind you Agent Reyes, you were never assigned to the x-files."

"Then let me remind you that are still under investigation, sir." John said moving closer to Monica.

"Believe it or not I am trying to help you. You have no idea what these people would do. You are their biggest treat, always have been. Ironic it really is, how they but you together. Creating their own destruction. Agent Mulder you are a big threat to them, you need friends."

"Thanks buddy, but am good with the friends I have. They seem to be able to remember that I'm no longer an Agent."

"That's another thing I wanted to talk to you about. Agent Scully you know we are in need for more profilers at the academy. It would be a great idea to have the F.B.I. Greatest profiler teach. What do you think Agent Mulder?"

"Are you saying you are planning to rise the died? I though the F.B.I.'s greatest profiler was dead." Mulder ask with a serious face, which caused everyone to laugh.

"Agent Mulder you know damn well you are one of the greatest profilers. You might even have my job if you hadn't been diverted. I'm offering you a job working in the academy. If you need time to think about it that's fine."

"I don't need time. I'll do it."

"Well then. I believe everything is settled, for now. Everyone enjoy the rest of your leave. Agent Mulder I'll be contacting you."

They all walked out of the office. Monica wasn't as angry as before, and john wasn't as nervous. Mulder still was indifferent. But Dana was furious. Her face had gone six shades of red with in seconds. She didn't even stop to talk to Mulder; she just told Monica that she will meet her outside and stormed away. Monica was walking ten steps ahead of the guys, when she bumped into Brad.

"Monica! How lucky can I be to bump into you? I was going to call you later on but since you're here, I was wondering if you were doing anything later. Because if you weren't we could go get drinks, catch a movie, have dinner, you know for old time sake." he said moving closer then was necessary.

"Sorry, but Dana and I have plans."

"How about tomorrow." he said not missing a beat.

"Fixing up my apartment." Monica responded quickly hoping he would get the hint. He didn't. "All by your self. You know I can help."

"Thanks for the offer, but I already told Mon I would help." John said while wrapping his arm around her waist. Brad finally got the hint. The problem was he got the wrong one. He stared at both of them shock his head the walk away.

When Monica was sure Brad was gone she pulled out of Johns arms. She turned to him and open her mouth as if to scream, but instead blew a breath through clenched teeth and stormed away.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

John and Mulder were sitting in Dana apartment, drinking beer. William had been but to bed a while ago. Neither of the men felt much like talking. They were both to figure out they had done nothing wrong. Neither figured it out. Mulder looked over at John.

"You got it bad."

John looked shocked, "well I'm not the one that has had a ring hidden in his desk draw on top of Dana picture for lord knows how many years, and still wont propose."

"How the hell do you know about the ring?"

John started laughing he couldn't resist teasing him. "Mulder I was in charge of finding you. I searched your apartment, looked in the draw found the ring then the picture, put two and two together. I noticed she didn't know about it so I put it right back were it was, without logging it in as evidence." Mulder just stared at him not believing that John had known about the ring this whole time. If John had found the ring the first time he went to his place, then Dana must have seen it. "Don't worry she never found it. Why is it you still haven't asked her anyway?"

"She deserves more. I think I'm going to buy a bigger ring. And do something she will never forget. That what she deserves, something unforgettable." Mulder said pulling out the ring, and smiling. "What about you john, there is something going on between you and Monica. What gives?"

"I messed up. We were shopping and I don't know it was going great until her phone rang, then she got made at me for no reason. When we got in the car she stared asking me what was wrong with me, she started crying and I lost it."

"What did you do?" Mulder asked his friend. "I kissed her." john said so low Mulder barely heard it. Then he stared laughing.

"It's not funny. She pulled away and didn't say anything during ride home. Then when we got there she was about to tell me that I should have never done that. And you saw how mad she got when I went to get the damn bastard away from her. She hates me. She probably going to put in for transfer, which Kersh is going to be too happy to give, and then I'm going to lose her. Damn it!"

"That's what I though the first time me and Dana spent the night together. She came in late to work the next day, and had stopped by Skinner's office on the way. I was freaking out. But nothing happened."

"Well nothing better happen. I don't know what I would do if she put I for transfer. I really don't" Mulder looked over at his friend with sympathy. He knew exactly what the man was felling.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"I don't get him," Both women said at the same time.

"He kisses me. I mean he did kiss me I didn't imagine it."

"He was going to propose. Or was I just imagining things."

"Then he pulled away. And APPLOZIED."

"Then when the phone rang he shut down."

"Then after turning me down he doesn't even look at me."

"He did everything to avoid talking to me."

"And when Kersh is threatening me he's there like a knight in shining armor, one I don't need."

"He says all decisions will be made by the two of us."

"Then when brad comes to ask me out he's there again."

"But when Kersh offers him the job he takes it with out even asking me, what I thought about it."

"ASSHOLE! Who needs them any way?" both women said sitting on Monica's couch. "We do." The looked at each other for a while then began to laugh.

"He was going to propose?"

Dana shrugged her shoulders. "Who knows. He kissed you?"

Monica nodded her head. "Then he pulled away. He keeps on confusing me. I don't know what he wants."

* * *

How did you like it? i want to thank my four readers. tell me what you guys think and tell me if you want more. 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thank you all for all the reviews, and yes i also think John and Monica should just grow up but remember that it took Mulder and Scully 7 years. i not planning on making them wait that long, in fact there is a little something in this chapter you guys should like. I'm sorry about my grammer and spelling, but my beta is not reviewing them. on another note for all of us that have been waiting for another x-files movie, i found this wesite were they have a petitionfor another movie they need 10,000 names but last i checked only had 5361. so if you want another movie plz go to ok im done babaling, hope you enjoy this chapter and plz review, i would love to hear what you think should happen next.

* * *

John pulled her into his arms and kissed her. He kissed her lips than worked his way up, kissing her cheek, and ear. "I love you Mon," he whispered as he slowly made his way to her neck. Ever so slowly he pulled the thin strap of her shirt off. Then Bang he kissed bang her chest bang slowly bang bang moving down. Bang

Monica's eyes flew open; she looked over at the clock on her nightstand, 9:43. She slowly sighed and her mind drifted back to her dream. It was the same dream she had every night, since the day she meet him, but this time she was not able to finish her dream thanks to the banging on her door. THE DOOR! Someone was at the door; they had been for a while. She got up and looked around the room for a shirt to but on.

The only thing she found was a very thin, transparent nightgown. Not appropriate for anyone to see, expect for maybe your lover, but Monica didn't have a lover. It's kind of hard to have a relationship with a guy when you're stuck on your partner. Monica put on the nightgown and looked in the mirror.

"Great barely covers the essentials," she said to herself, "who cares. Whoever is knocking should know better then to come knocking at this time. I'm coming!" she yelled.

She sleepily walked over to the door, barely opening her eyes. She was preparing to yell at who ever was on the other side of the door. She yanked the door open and her eyes flew open.

"John, what are you doing here?" she asked the man that was standing outside her door holding a bag, which smelled like breakfast. His eyes moved slowly down her body. She suddenly wished she had something a little bit more conservative on.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Mulder watched as Dana did the dishes. He knew she was upset but he didn't know why. He walked up behind her and kissed her neck. She pulled away. "Dana what's wrong? Are you okay?"

"Nothing, I'm fine." In other words 'fuck off Mulder'. Before he would have done just that, but not know. How were they suppose to be a family if they couldn't even tell the other what was bothering them?

"If it's nothing then why are you so mad?"

"I'm not mad Mulder. Animals get mad. I'm anger, furious, damn right pissed off," she yelled at him. He looked confused. "But why would you be angry?"

"Why would I be angry? Gee Mulder I don't know maybe with 'from now on we will make all decision together'. And not even three hours later you go ahead and make MAJOR decision WITHOUT ME! You couldn't even wait three damn hours. All this 'I was an ass, that's going to change'. Well guess what Mulder, you're still an ass." she stormed out of the room.

Mulder followed. "Is this about the offer Kersh made?" Dana just looked at him as if he had lost his mind. For a split second he tough he should run before she grabbed her gun and shot him. She practically had steam coming out of her ears.

"Is this about the offer Kersh made? Is this about the offer Kersh made?" she whispered as she moved closer to him, she was now right in front of him. He wanted to back away from her but was afraid of what she might do, so he just nodded his head. "Are you kidding me?" she yelled throwing her hands in the air. "Are you some sort of idiot? Did you lose some brain cells while you were gone, Mulder? Of course this is about the offer made. No, scratch that. It's not about the offer Kersh made." she finished calmly. Now Mulder was really confused. She didn't even know why she was upset. "Mulder stop thinking, your transparent I know exactly what I'm angry about. It's not about the offer Kersh made. It's about you excepting the offer."

"You don't want me to go back to work? I don't have to but Dana baby-- I can't just stay here all day. I mean I'd love to bu-"

"But you'd you get bored." she finished for him. She had tears in her eyes as she sat down on the couch. Right there it hit Mulder. He knew why she was so upset. He walked over to her and kneeled right in front of her and took her hand.

"Listen to me honey, and listen good. I love you. I love you so much. I could never get bored of being with you. Never. You and Will are my life, my world, my all. I know I haven't shown it, but sweetie I can't live without you or him. No matter happens, no matter how jeopardous something may be, I wont leave. I can't. Know why?" he asked as he wiped a tear that escaped her eyes. "Love, it's because I can't be without you. Once upon a time the x-files were my life, now you are my life. Do you understand?" tears were now freely falling down her face.

"Do you have any idea how many pet names you just used?" he shook he's head as he layed his head on her lap. "I think you missed the point."

"No Mulder, I got the point. You won't go of to investigate any x-files. Not even when John and Monica come asking for help on a case?" she looked at him skeptically, as he nodded. "You could at least have discussed it with me first. I mean-" she was cut of by the ringing of the phone. Mulder went to pick it up.

"Someone's got horrible timing. Hello. Yes sir, I think I'll need some time to think about it. I'll call you when we've made up our minds" Mulder hung up not even giving the director time to talk. He tossed the phone and went over to kiss her.

She put her hands on his chest, "Mulder I don't want you to say no. I want you to take the job."

"I know, I just didn't want him to think he could get me to do what he wanted," he laughed as he kissed her. "And the more time I take to say yes, the more time I get to spend with you and Will."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

John licked his lips and cleared his throat, "I, um, well," he stuttered as he tried to focus on something besides Monica's body. She finally noticed he was staring at her chest. She went inside and put on a shirt over her barely there nightgown. She turned to face John who had followed her inside. "What I was saying was that" he cleared his throat one more time. John didn't understand why he felt like a teenager catching a glimpse of the female body for the first time. " John spit it out" Monica snapped a bit embarrassed. "I said I was gonna help you fix up so here I am."

Monica stared at him for a while then laughed while shaking his head. "Did I miss something Mon. What's so funny? Did I come to early? Stupid question."

"Nothing John" she told him smiling, "why don't you go warm up that food. That is food right? You aren't dumb enough to come waking me up with out bring me food? I mean unless you want me to be in a bad mood."

"So all I have to do to clam you down at work is feed you? Wow some one should have told me that ages ago would have saved me some bruses." John joked feeling more at ease.

"Ha ha very funny. I never hit you. At least not hard enough to leave a bruse. Go warm up my food while I get ready?"

He watched as Monica walked out of the room and couldn't help but watch as her hips moved from side to side as she did so. "Focus John, focus" he told himself. He came to help her not to watch her gorgeous body move as 'stay on track john. No staring at Monica. You are not allowed to lose your cool around her again. Unless you want to lose her.' John walk to her kitchen open the microwave and put his plate in first. As he was watching the microwave his thoughts began to wonder.

'She look so amazing when she opened. She always looks amazing dumdass not only when she's half naked. But damn when she's half naked - focus. Focus. You are not allowed to think of her like that. Think of her as your sister. Yea that will work think of her as if she were your sister. Or as your best friends sister. Your best friend's hot, sweet, beautiful sister. Damn John; do not let your thoughts go there you can't risk losing her. She means too much to you.' the microwave beeped telling him his plate was done then he put her plate in.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Monica was standing under the shower she was trying to hurry but her thoughts wonder off to John. She didn't understand him. He pulled away and then came back. It was as if he couldn't make up his mind.

'Why is he here? Damn why does he do this to me if he doesn't want me. And what was with all that stuttering when I opened the door? I mean I know I was barley covered but it's not like he has never seen it before. Why was he looking at me so lustfully if he doesn't want me? Maybe he wants me? Or maybe to doesn't? Ah, the age old question, to believe or not to believe.'

Monica got out of the shower, and put on some close. She waked into the kitchen were John had set up the table. "Wow John you went all out. Where did you find a place that makes a full breakfast on Sundays?" She said as she looked at the plates full of pancakes, eggs, and sausages.

"Monica you really don't wake up on weekends do you? You could find it anywhere, but I found it in my kitchen." She looked at him in disbelieve as she took the first bite.

"Wow, this is amazing you could start a restaurant. But if you were coming over here why did you make it at your house and not here?"

"Well knowing you as well as I do I figure you wouldn't have any groceries?Guess I was right." he said as he emptied the last drop of juice in a cup.

"We could share," she said so innocently he was tempted to kiss her. "Guess we are going to have to Mon." he said with small smile on his lips.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

They decided it would be best to work on the living room that day. By the time they took everything out of the room covered the floors and everything they couldn't move with plastic, stopped for a lunch brake and finally finished painting it was late.

"Jesus Monica you were planning on doing all this by yourself?" John asked her as they both sat on the floor eating out of a bucket of ice cream. She nodded her head she as she slowly pulled the spoon out of her mouth.

"Yep. And I still have to do my bedroom and all of the other parts of the house that don't really matter." she said licking the spoon. He was just staring at her with complete amusement. "And you thought you were going to do all that today, all by your little self?"

"Well you wouldn't have taken so long today if you would have stopped playing around."

"Oh so I was the one that started playing?" she nodded her head. "Really? So I'm guessing I was also the one who flickered the paint brush all over?" again she nodded, a small smile playing on her lips. " I really wasn't behaving today was I?" he whispered while throwing a spoonful of ice cream at her.

Monica's eyes opened wide with disbelieve she opened mouth wide as her body felt the cold. Taking advantage of her open mouth he flung some ice cream in her mouth. "John. Run." she screamed as she got up the bucket of ice cream to throw at him. She cornered him then took a handful of ice cream at him. They struggled as he tried to pull the ice cream away from her. She pulled away and ran. When he caught up to her, he tickled her this cause the ice cream to fall. As they both went to grad it they tripped landing on the ice cream.

They were lying on the floor both covered with ice cream, laughing like children with out a care in the world. John was on top of Monica, staring into her eyes. Monica was doing the same. In that moment time seem to freeze as he slowly lowered his lips to hers. He kissed her slow at first taking his time to taste her, the he kissed her more passionately. His hand began to wonder as did hers. She tugged at his shirt trying to get it off him.

Then out of nowhere John pulled away. Both of them were breathing heavily. "I should go," he said not moving. She still hadn't regained her breath so all she did was shake her head no. "We can't do this." He said moving. "Yes we can John." she tried to pull him back but he had already gotten up and started walking away. He reached the door then turned backed and saw her still lying on the floor. Her lips looked ripped. Her eyes were teary begging him not to go. That's when he lost it. He walked back across the living room bent down and kissed her ever so slowly. He pulled away and wiped a tear that had escaped her eyes away. He held her face in both hand as he stared at her for a long while before kissing her one last time. "I'll see you tomorrow."

John pulled her into his arms and kissed her. He kissed her lips than worked his way up, kissing her cheek, and ear. "I love you Mon," he whispered as he slowly made his way to her neck. Ever so slowly he pulled the thin strap of her shirt off. Then Bang he kissed bang her chest bang slowly bang bang moving down. Bang

Monica's eyes flew open; she looked over at the clock on her nightstand, 9:43. She slowly sighed and her mind drifted back to her dream. It was the same dream she had every night, since the day she meet him, but this time she was not able to finish her dream thanks to the banging on her door. THE DOOR! Someone was at the door; they had been for a while. She got up and looked around the room for a shirt to but on.

The only thing she found was a very thin, transparent nightgown. Not appropriate for anyone to see, expect for maybe your lover, but Monica didn't have a lover. It's kind of hard to have a relationship with a guy when you're stuck on your partner. Monica put on the nightgown and looked in the mirror.

"Great barely covers the essentials," she said to herself, "who cares. Whoever is knocking should know better then to come knocking at this time. I'm coming!" she yelled.

She sleepily walked over to the door, barely opening her eyes. She was preparing to yell at who ever was on the other side of the door. She yanked the door open and her eyes flew open.

"John, what are you doing here?" she asked the man that was standing outside her door holding a bag, which smelled like breakfast. His eyes moved slowly down her body. She suddenly wished she had something a little bit more conservative on.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Mulder watched as Dana did the dishes. He knew she was upset but he didn't know why. He walked up behind her and kissed her neck. She pulled away. "Dana what's wrong? Are you okay?"

"Nothing, I'm fine." In other words 'fuck off Mulder'. Before he would have done just that, but not know. How were they suppose to be a family if they couldn't even tell the other what was bothering them?

"If it's nothing then why are you so mad?"

"I'm not mad Mulder. Animals get mad. I'm anger, furious, damn right pissed off," she yelled at him. He looked confused. "But why would you be angry?"

"Why would I be angry? Gee Mulder I don't know maybe with 'from now on we will make all decision together'. And not even three hours later you go ahead and make MAJOR decision WITHOUT ME! You couldn't even wait three damn hours. All this 'I was an ass, that's going to change'. Well guess what Mulder, you're still an ass." she stormed out of the room.

Mulder followed. "Is this about the offer Kersh made?" Dana just looked at him as if he had lost his mind. For a split second he tough he should run before she grabbed her gun and shot him. She practically had steam coming out of her ears.

"Is this about the offer Kersh made? Is this about the offer Kersh made?" she whispered as she moved closer to him, she was now right in front of him. He wanted to back away from her but was afraid of what she might do, so he just nodded his head. "Are you kidding me?" she yelled throwing her hands in the air. "Are you some sort of idiot? Did you lose some brain cells while you were gone, Mulder? Of course this is about the offer made. No, scratch that. It's not about the offer Kersh made." she finished calmly. Now Mulder was really confused. She didn't even know why she was upset. "Mulder stop thinking, your transparent I know exactly what I'm angry about. It's not about the offer Kersh made. It's about you excepting the offer."

"You don't want me to go back to work? I don't have to but Dana baby-- I can't just stay here all day. I mean I'd love to bu-"

"But you'd you get bored." she finished for him. She had tears in her eyes as she sat down on the couch. Right there it hit Mulder. He knew why she was so upset. He walked over to her and kneeled right in front of her and took her hand.

"Listen to me honey, and listen good. I love you. I love you so much. I could never get bored of being with you. Never. You and Will are my life, my world, my all. I know I haven't shown it, but sweetie I can't live without you or him. No matter happens, no matter how jeopardous something may be, I wont leave. I can't. Know why?" he asked as he wiped a tear that escaped her eyes. "Love, it's because I can't be without you. Once upon a time the x-files were my life, now you are my life. Do you understand?" tears were now freely falling down her face.

"Do you have any idea how many pet names you just used?" he shook he's head as he layed his head on her lap. "I think you missed the point."

"No Mulder, I got the point. You won't go of to investigate any x-files. Not even when John and Monica come asking for help on a case?" she looked at him skeptically, as he nodded. "You could at least have discussed it with me first. I mean-" she was cut of by the ringing of the phone. Mulder went to pick it up.

"Someone's got horrible timing. Hello. Yes sir, I think I'll need some time to think about it. I'll call you when we've made up our minds" Mulder hung up not even giving the director time to talk. He tossed the phone and went over to kiss her.

She put her hands on his chest, "Mulder I don't want you to say no. I want you to take the job."

"I know, I just didn't want him to think he could get me to do what he wanted," he laughed as he kissed her. "And the more time I take to say yes, the more time I get to spend with you and Will."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

John licked his lips and cleared his throat, "I, um, well," he stuttered as he tried to focus on something besides Monica's body. She finally noticed he was staring at her chest. She went inside and put on a shirt over her barely there nightgown. She turned to face John who had followed her inside. "What I was saying was that" he cleared his throat one more time. John didn't understand why he felt like a teenager catching a glimpse of the female body for the first time. " John spit it out" Monica snapped a bit embarrassed. "I said I was gonna help you fix up so here I am."

Monica stared at him for a while then laughed while shaking his head. "Did I miss something Mon. What's so funny? Did I come to early? Stupid question."

"Nothing John" she told him smiling, "why don't you go warm up that food. That is food right? You aren't dumb enough to come waking me up with out bring me food? I mean unless you want me to be in a bad mood."

"So all I have to do to clam you down at work is feed you? Wow some one should have told me that ages ago would have saved me some bruses." John joked feeling more at ease.

"Ha ha very funny. I never hit you. At least not hard enough to leave a bruse. Go warm up my food while I get ready?"

He watched as Monica walked out of the room and couldn't help but watch as her hips moved from side to side as she did so. "Focus John, focus" he told himself. He came to help her not to watch her gorgeous body move as 'stay on track john. No staring at Monica. You are not allowed to lose your cool around her again. Unless you want to lose her.' John walk to her kitchen open the microwave and put his plate in first. As he was watching the microwave his thoughts began to wonder.

'She look so amazing when she opened. She always looks amazing dumdass not only when she's half naked. But damn when she's half naked - focus. Focus. You are not allowed to think of her like that. Think of her as your sister. Yea that will work think of her as if she were your sister. Or as your best friends sister. Your best friend's hot, sweet, beautiful sister. Damn John; do not let your thoughts go there you can't risk losing her. She means too much to you.' the microwave beeped telling him his plate was done then he put her plate in.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Monica was standing under the shower she was trying to hurry but her thoughts wonder off to John. She didn't understand him. He pulled away and then came back. It was as if he couldn't make up his mind.

'Why is he here? Damn why does he do this to me if he doesn't want me. And what was with all that stuttering when I opened the door? I mean I know I was barley covered but it's not like he has never seen it before. Why was he looking at me so lustfully if he doesn't want me? Maybe he wants me? Or maybe to doesn't? Ah, the age old question, to believe or not to believe.'

Monica got out of the shower, and put on some close. She waked into the kitchen were John had set up the table. "Wow John you went all out. Where did you find a place that makes a full breakfast on Sundays?" She said as she looked at the plates full of pancakes, eggs, and sausages.

"Monica you really don't wake up on weekends do you? You could find it anywhere, but I found it in my kitchen." She looked at him in disbelieve as she took the first bite.

"Wow, this is amazing you could start a restaurant. But if you were coming over here why did you make it at your house and not here?"

"Well knowing you as well as I do I figure you wouldn't have any groceries?Guess I was right." he said as he emptied the last drop of juice in a cup.

"We could share," she said so innocently he was tempted to kiss her. "Guess we are going to have to Mon." he said with small smile on his lips.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

They decided it would be best to work on the living room that day. By the time they took everything out of the room covered the floors and everything they couldn't move with plastic, stopped for a lunch brake and finally finished painting it was late.

"Jesus Monica you were planning on doing all this by yourself?" John asked her as they both sat on the floor eating out of a bucket of ice cream. She nodded her head she as she slowly pulled the spoon out of her mouth.

"Yep. And I still have to do my bedroom and all of the other parts of the house that don't really matter." she said licking the spoon. He was just staring at her with complete amusement. "And you thought you were going to do all that today, all by your little self?"

"Well you wouldn't have taken so long today if you would have stopped playing around."

"Oh so I was the one that started playing?" she nodded her head. "Really? So I'm guessing I was also the one who flickered the paint brush all over?" again she nodded, a small smile playing on her lips. " I really wasn't behaving today was I?" he whispered while throwing a spoonful of ice cream at her.

Monica's eyes opened wide with disbelieve she opened mouth wide as her body felt the cold. Taking advantage of her open mouth he flung some ice cream in her mouth. "John. Run." she screamed as she got up the bucket of ice cream to throw at him. She cornered him then took a handful of ice cream at him. They struggled as he tried to pull the ice cream away from her. She pulled away and ran. When he caught up to her, he tickled her this cause the ice cream to fall. As they both went to grad it they tripped landing on the ice cream.

They were lying on the floor both covered with ice cream, laughing like children with out a care in the world. John was on top of Monica, staring into her eyes. Monica was doing the same. In that moment time seem to freeze as he slowly lowered his lips to hers. He kissed her slow at first taking his time to taste her, the he kissed her more passionately. His hand began to wonder as did hers. She tugged at his shirt trying to get it off him.

Then out of nowhere John pulled away. Both of them were breathing heavily. "I should go," he said not moving. She still hadn't regained her breath so all she did was shake her head no. "We can't do this." He said moving. "Yes we can John." she tried to pull him back but he had already gotten up and started walking away. He reached the door then turned backed and saw her still lying on the floor. Her lips looked ripped. Her eyes were teary begging him not to go. That's when he lost it. He walked back across the living room bent down and kissed her ever so slowly. He pulled away and wiped a tear that had escaped her eyes away. He held her face in both hand as he stared at her for a long while before kissing her one last time. "I'll see you tomorrow."

John pulled her into his arms and kissed her. He kissed her lips than worked his way up, kissing her cheek, and ear. "I love you Mon," he whispered as he slowly made his way to her neck. Ever so slowly he pulled the thin strap of her shirt off. Then Bang he kissed bang her chest bang slowly bang bang moving down. Bang

Monica's eyes flew open; she looked over at the clock on her nightstand, 9:43. She slowly sighed and her mind drifted back to her dream. It was the same dream she had every night, since the day she meet him, but this time she was not able to finish her dream thanks to the banging on her door. THE DOOR! Someone was at the door; they had been for a while. She got up and looked around the room for a shirt to but on.

The only thing she found was a very thin, transparent nightgown. Not appropriate for anyone to see, expect for maybe your lover, but Monica didn't have a lover. It's kind of hard to have a relationship with a guy when you're stuck on your partner. Monica put on the nightgown and looked in the mirror.

"Great barely covers the essentials," she said to herself, "who cares. Whoever is knocking should know better then to come knocking at this time. I'm coming!" she yelled.

She sleepily walked over to the door, barely opening her eyes. She was preparing to yell at who ever was on the other side of the door. She yanked the door open and her eyes flew open.

"John, what are you doing here?" she asked the man that was standing outside her door holding a bag, which smelled like breakfast. His eyes moved slowly down her body. She suddenly wished she had something a little bit more conservative on.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Mulder watched as Dana did the dishes. He knew she was upset but he didn't know why. He walked up behind her and kissed her neck. She pulled away. "Dana what's wrong? Are you okay?"

"Nothing, I'm fine." In other words 'fuck off Mulder'. Before he would have done just that, but not know. How were they suppose to be a family if they couldn't even tell the other what was bothering them?

"If it's nothing then why are you so mad?"

"I'm not mad Mulder. Animals get mad. I'm anger, furious, damn right pissed off," she yelled at him. He looked confused. "But why would you be angry?"

"Why would I be angry? Gee Mulder I don't know maybe with 'from now on we will make all decision together'. And not even three hours later you go ahead and make MAJOR decision WITHOUT ME! You couldn't even wait three damn hours. All this 'I was an ass, that's going to change'. Well guess what Mulder, you're still an ass." she stormed out of the room.

Mulder followed. "Is this about the offer Kersh made?" Dana just looked at him as if he had lost his mind. For a split second he tough he should run before she grabbed her gun and shot him. She practically had steam coming out of her ears.

"Is this about the offer Kersh made? Is this about the offer Kersh made?" she whispered as she moved closer to him, she was now right in front of him. He wanted to back away from her but was afraid of what she might do, so he just nodded his head. "Are you kidding me?" she yelled throwing her hands in the air. "Are you some sort of idiot? Did you lose some brain cells while you were gone, Mulder? Of course this is about the offer made. No, scratch that. It's not about the offer Kersh made." she finished calmly. Now Mulder was really confused. She didn't even know why she was upset. "Mulder stop thinking, your transparent I know exactly what I'm angry about. It's not about the offer Kersh made. It's about you excepting the offer."

"You don't want me to go back to work? I don't have to but Dana baby-- I can't just stay here all day. I mean I'd love to bu-"

"But you'd you get bored." she finished for him. She had tears in her eyes as she sat down on the couch. Right there it hit Mulder. He knew why she was so upset. He walked over to her and kneeled right in front of her and took her hand.

"Listen to me honey, and listen good. I love you. I love you so much. I could never get bored of being with you. Never. You and Will are my life, my world, my all. I know I haven't shown it, but sweetie I can't live without you or him. No matter happens, no matter how jeopardous something may be, I wont leave. I can't. Know why?" he asked as he wiped a tear that escaped her eyes. "Love, it's because I can't be without you. Once upon a time the x-files were my life, now you are my life. Do you understand?" tears were now freely falling down her face.

"Do you have any idea how many pet names you just used?" he shook he's head as he layed his head on her lap. "I think you missed the point."

"No Mulder, I got the point. You won't go of to investigate any x-files. Not even when John and Monica come asking for help on a case?" she looked at him skeptically, as he nodded. "You could at least have discussed it with me first. I mean-" she was cut of by the ringing of the phone. Mulder went to pick it up.

"Someone's got horrible timing. Hello. Yes sir, I think I'll need some time to think about it. I'll call you when we've made up our minds" Mulder hung up not even giving the director time to talk. He tossed the phone and went over to kiss her.

She put her hands on his chest, "Mulder I don't want you to say no. I want you to take the job."

"I know, I just didn't want him to think he could get me to do what he wanted," he laughed as he kissed her. "And the more time I take to say yes, the more time I get to spend with you and Will."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

John licked his lips and cleared his throat, "I, um, well," he stuttered as he tried to focus on something besides Monica's body. She finally noticed he was staring at her chest. She went inside and put on a shirt over her barely there nightgown. She turned to face John who had followed her inside. "What I was saying was that" he cleared his throat one more time. John didn't understand why he felt like a teenager catching a glimpse of the female body for the first time. " John spit it out" Monica snapped a bit embarrassed. "I said I was gonna help you fix up so here I am."

Monica stared at him for a while then laughed while shaking his head. "Did I miss something Mon. What's so funny? Did I come to early? Stupid question."

"Nothing John" she told him smiling, "why don't you go warm up that food. That is food right? You aren't dumb enough to come waking me up with out bring me food? I mean unless you want me to be in a bad mood."

"So all I have to do to clam you down at work is feed you? Wow some one should have told me that ages ago would have saved me some bruses." John joked feeling more at ease.

"Ha ha very funny. I never hit you. At least not hard enough to leave a bruse. Go warm up my food while I get ready?"

He watched as Monica walked out of the room and couldn't help but watch as her hips moved from side to side as she did so. "Focus John, focus" he told himself. He came to help her not to watch her gorgeous body move as 'stay on track john. No staring at Monica. You are not allowed to lose your cool around her again. Unless you want to lose her.' John walk to her kitchen open the microwave and put his plate in first. As he was watching the microwave his thoughts began to wonder.

'She look so amazing when she opened. She always looks amazing dumdass not only when she's half naked. But damn when she's half naked - focus. Focus. You are not allowed to think of her like that. Think of her as your sister. Yea that will work think of her as if she were your sister. Or as your best friends sister. Your best friend's hot, sweet, beautiful sister. Damn John; do not let your thoughts go there you can't risk losing her. She means too much to you.' the microwave beeped telling him his plate was done then he put her plate in.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Monica was standing under the shower she was trying to hurry but her thoughts wonder off to John. She didn't understand him. He pulled away and then came back. It was as if he couldn't make up his mind.

'Why is he here? Damn why does he do this to me if he doesn't want me. And what was with all that stuttering when I opened the door? I mean I know I was barley covered but it's not like he has never seen it before. Why was he looking at me so lustfully if he doesn't want me? Maybe he wants me? Or maybe to doesn't? Ah, the age old question, to believe or not to believe.'

Monica got out of the shower, and put on some close. She waked into the kitchen were John had set up the table. "Wow John you went all out. Where did you find a place that makes a full breakfast on Sundays?" She said as she looked at the plates full of pancakes, eggs, and sausages.

"Monica you really don't wake up on weekends do you? You could find it anywhere, but I found it in my kitchen." She looked at him in disbelieve as she took the first bite.

"Wow, this is amazing you could start a restaurant. But if you were coming over here why did you make it at your house and not here?"

"Well knowing you as well as I do I figure you wouldn't have any groceries?Guess I was right." he said as he emptied the last drop of juice in a cup.

"We could share," she said so innocently he was tempted to kiss her. "Guess we are going to have to Mon." he said with small smile on his lips.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

They decided it would be best to work on the living room that day. By the time they took everything out of the room covered the floors and everything they couldn't move with plastic, stopped for a lunch brake and finally finished painting it was late.

"Jesus Monica you were planning on doing all this by yourself?" John asked her as they both sat on the floor eating out of a bucket of ice cream. She nodded her head she as she slowly pulled the spoon out of her mouth.

"Yep. And I still have to do my bedroom and all of the other parts of the house that don't really matter." she said licking the spoon. He was just staring at her with complete amusement. "And you thought you were going to do all that today, all by your little self?"

"Well you wouldn't have taken so long today if you would have stopped playing around."

"Oh so I was the one that started playing?" she nodded her head. "Really? So I'm guessing I was also the one who flickered the paint brush all over?" again she nodded, a small smile playing on her lips. " I really wasn't behaving today was I?" he whispered while throwing a spoonful of ice cream at her.

Monica's eyes opened wide with disbelieve she opened mouth wide as her body felt the cold. Taking advantage of her open mouth he flung some ice cream in her mouth. "John. Run." she screamed as she got up the bucket of ice cream to throw at him. She cornered him then took a handful of ice cream at him. They struggled as he tried to pull the ice cream away from her. She pulled away and ran. When he caught up to her, he tickled her this cause the ice cream to fall. As they both went to grad it they tripped landing on the ice cream.

They were lying on the floor both covered with ice cream, laughing like children with out a care in the world. John was on top of Monica, staring into her eyes. Monica was doing the same. In that moment time seem to freeze as he slowly lowered his lips to hers. He kissed her slow at first taking his time to taste her, the he kissed her more passionately. His hand began to wonder as did hers. She tugged at his shirt trying to get it off him.

Then out of nowhere John pulled away. Both of them were breathing heavily. "I should go," he said not moving. She still hadn't regained her breath so all she did was shake her head no. "We can't do this." He said moving. "Yes we can John." she tried to pull him back but he had already gotten up and started walking away. He reached the door then turned backed and saw her still lying on the floor. Her lips looked ripped. Her eyes were teary begging him not to go. That's when he lost it. He walked back across the living room bent down and kissed her ever so slowly. He pulled away and wiped a tear that had escaped her eyes away. He held her face in both hand as he stared at her for a long while before kissing her one last time. "I'll see you tomorrow."


	8. writer's note

I'm real sorry i haven't updated in so long. School has keep me so very busy, it's not even funny. hopefully i will update in about two weeks. now my only problem is that i have some ideas of where i should take the story, but I'm not sure which is the best or what will go best. I was hoping that some of you may give me some ideas of what you would like to happen next. Who knows i may listen. well once again i apoligize for the delay.


End file.
